


My Little Psychopath

by Cassie_Snail06



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Forbidden Love, Murder, Murder-Suicide, Suicide Attempt, f/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29506107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassie_Snail06/pseuds/Cassie_Snail06
Summary: 7 days6 feet under5 days trapped4 kisses3 murders2 idiots1 killer(sorry i took the original book down, i just thought i should put it all in one big chapter)





	My Little Psychopath

“Those will be 5 dollars.” A store clerk said. He had a slight accent that Brittney couldn’t place her finger on, it intrigued her.   
Brittany paid him the five dollars and went on with her day. On her way home, she ran into her friend, John. John had fluffy black hair that wasn’t too long , or too short. John also had a face full of freckles, sometimes Britt wanted to grab his face and count every single one of them. He stood at 5”11. Towering over Britt, who was 5”4, she had to almost break her neck to look up at him.  
Brittany was almost the opposite. She had waist-long blonde hair, and there were rumors going around that she dyed her hair blonde. Brittany had big blue eyes, unlike John, he had hazel eyes.   
“How’s uni, Britt?” John broke the silence between the two. Britt studied music in university, she wants to be a singer. John, on the other hand, he studied psychology, so he would be pretty good at knowing if someone was toying with him mentaly.   
“It’s going good. I’m trying out for a new musical, Heathers,” Britt added, “ the auditions are tomorrow around 9pm, and will probably end around 12am with the after party.” Brittany was technically telling the truth. She was auditioning for Heather Chandler. She just lied about the timing of it.  
“ Really! Well, good luck,” John said like he meant it. “Can I at least walk you to your auditions. You know, you’ve seen the news.” Britt agreed to it. She agreed because there was a killer on the loose and she didn’t want to die.  
‘  
***  
It was 6pm, Brittney’s time to audition for Chandler. She was a little nervous, but still sang without any problem. Britt had to sing the song, The Me Inside Of me. The song ended, she gave her contact info and was on her way home. Britts house wasn’t very big, it was actually quite small. Nobody knows where Britt even keeps all of her stuff. Some people say that she has a basement where she keeps her stuff, along with the people she’s killed. But those are just silly rumors! No ones crazy enough to believe them.  
Just after she left the studio, Brittney texted John saying she wasn’t feeling well and was going to reschedule her audition. John replied with a get better soon text with a sad face after it.

***  
“It’s time,” they said to the mirror, adjusting their hood over their face, making sure to hide their identity, “I’ve gotten bored these last few days, no one to play with. Let’s find someone then, shall we?”  
They left giggling like a maniac. It was dark, so no one saw as another victim was taken to their lair.

A slightly accented man was tied up to a small brown chair, he was gagged so he couldn’t scream. But even if he did, no one would hear him. He was at the edge of the woods. Alone. Or so he thought.  
A small figure in an over-sized black hoodie appeared. They were giggling like a crazy person, and took off the hood, only to reveal thin lips and a small little nose.   
“I-it’s you!” the man said in shock, looking at the killer.  
“Yeah it’s me. You want a cookie or something?” The killer said, unimpressed. “I’ll give you a chance to survive and escape. But only if you guess right.”  
They grabbed two pills. Identical to each other, “pick one. I’ll eat the one you don’t pick, okay?” The man nodded and pointed his head at the left pill, so the killer took the right pill.  
They both took their pills and swallowed the water. The hooded killer watched with a smile as the accented man left the world. The last thing he saw was the short, smiling figure.  
The killer went to go put the body in position and left a note saying, 

“The next kill will be in a week, so watch your backs.  
-H.K”

Brittney was watching the news, when a story about the hooded killer came on. Britt didn’t bother listening but did hear that the man was identified as Jaques Matin. A french guy who worked at the shop Britt had visited the night before.  
Brittney left to go meet up with John, cause he was worried about her.   
Aww, how sweet. Britt thought so they agreed to meet up at the park.   
When the two got there, John gave Britt a tight hug, like he thought she was going to disappear if he let go. Brittney thankfully didn’t disappear when John let go of her. But that never stopped John from rambling on about how worried he was about Britt’s safety.   
When they parted ways, John told Britt to be very careful, because it looked like the Hooded killer had a pattern. Man, woman, man, woman. So logicly, a woman would be the next victim.

Oh how wrong John was.

The Hooded Killer was washing off the blood from their hands, giggling to themself about how easy it was to kill Jaques. The killer was already planning who their next victim would be. And their life wouldn’t be taken next week. His life will be taken very quickly. 

***

Two days have passed since the Hooded Killer incident, everyone was on their toes.  
John was watching a movie, his popcorn bowl under his arm. His popcorn was sweet, but not too sweet. John hadn’t slept in 2 days, out of fear for Britt and her safety. John was worried that Brittney would be taken and killed by the Hooded Killer.  
John dozed off to sleep, but not for very long when a crash from the kitchen woke him up. John jumped, and looked behind him. He grabbed his phone and had 911 ready to press the call button at any time.  
“Hello?” John called out, “I’ll do anything! Just please don’t hurt me!” John was shaking with fear, he could hear faint breathing. It was followed by… Laughter? John questioned.   
The figure was holding a butcher knife so tightly that their knuckles were white. Using the voice distorter that they bought, they said, “you really think I care about that?” The figure slowly crept towards John, “just come with me willingly, and you won’t get hurt.”  
The unnamed silhouette had the butcher knife up against John's throat. He made note of the height difference between the two. John carefully nodded his head. Before his vision went black.  
The Hooded Killer had hit John over the head with a toaster. They knew that John had no one who would worry about him if he disappeared out of thin air. So they giggled as they were packing his unconscious body in a purple duffel bag, dragging him to their base.   
But not before counting every little freckle on John’s face to finally solve one of the many mysteries. 

Where am I? Why am I tied down to a chair? Who- John’s thoughts were interrupted by the door opening and closing.   
“Welcome to your new home, John,” a small girl said. When John’s eyes finally adjusted to the dark room, he identified the Hooded Killer as…

Brittney.

John almost cried. The same person who every day he fell in love with over and over again, had murdered dozens of innocent people. John felt an icy stare on him. It was freaking him out.   
“Oh come on now, don’t cry, John.” Britt said, while cupping his cheek, that had wet, hot tears running down them. “It hurts me to see you cry. I did all of this for you! Now you will be mine forever!”  
Brittney’s soft lips started by kissing the tears away, whispering about how much she loves John and how no matter what he will love her back.  
John on the other hand, was losing any desire for Britt he had. John hated Brittney for kidnapping him. An unforgivable act in his opinion. But his tears did stop once Brittney kissed them away. He may tell himself that he hates her, but John’s heart never lies. He missed the warmth of Brittney’s lips on his cheek.   
“Promise that if I untie you and give you a bed, food, and a roof over your head for the next five days, You won’t run away. Got it?” Brittney sometimes scared John. For example, how her voice went from dark and demanding to being laced with honey. John agreed to the demand that Britt gave to him.   
The blonde psychopath walked John up two flights of steps, and through a door to what he assumed to be his bedroom. Brittney handed John some PJ’s and ordered him to go change.   
When John got back, Britt was on the bed, laying down and telling John to join her. So he reluctantly got under the covers as Brittney held him close. They both fell asleep cuddling.

Four More Days 

John woke up to Brittney’s arms around him. Her face was soft and delicate. Brittney’s blonde hair was sprawled out all over the pillow. She looked really cute, the way her mouth was opened a little bit.  
Wait, no- John violently shook his head. Don’t think like that! She just kidnapped you! John thought to himself. As much as he tried to forget about his feelings for her, he can’t let them go.   
John felt Britt shift in her sleep. Her eyes fluttered open, and she smiled at John. Not a creepy smile, but a genuine smile. John’s heart was doing flips and twists and he tried to make it stop, because she had kidnapped him.  
“Good morning, Brittney. How was your sleep?” John asked, scared that if he made one wrong move he would be dead like the countless others.   
“It was good. How was yours, John?” Brittney asked and giggled a little bit, “why do you sound so scared? I won’t hurt you. . . unless you step out of line.”   
John gulped, as Britt got up out of the bed and gave John a deadly stare as she said the last line, like she was daring him to wrong her. “My sleep was good. Thank you for caring so much, Brittney.” John tried to speak normally to her, but something inside of him is saying, just listen and you might get out alive. It scared John so much.  
“No problem John!” Brittney giggled a little bit before continuing, “I need to go out today and I’m trusting you to stay here and quiet.” Britt walked over to John, who was still in bed, shaking. Britt walked over and pecked his lips with hers before saying goodbye to him. 

Brittney put on her fur coat and went to a local coffee shop that she goes to so often, that some of the people who work there know her by name.  
“Good morning Brittney! How’s your day been!” the shop owner, Alex, asked Brittney, who giggled at their enthusiasm.   
“It’s only 7 in the morning, Alex, calm down. But my day has been amazing so far.” Britt said, with a smile on her face. She looked like a lovesick middle school girl who’s crush had just spoken to her for the first time.  
“So, who’s the lucky guy? Before you even try to deny, I can see it on your face, you are in love!” Alex practically yelled at Britt, who was thinking about how she left John alone and all the things she could do now that she had John to herself.  
“Oh it’s nothing Alex, don’t worry about it. I need to go now anyway so I’ll see you tomorrow!” Brittney called out to Alex, who followed her outside, wind ruffling his short brown hair.  
“Okay. Bye Brittney! I need to go inside now because I like to see.” Alex had said, referring to their glasses, who were trying to fog over their eyes. 

***

Brittney unlocked the door to where she keeps her victims, hearing nothing inside, she started to get worried and rushed inside. She opened the door to her and John’s room, to find him asleep. His face was relaxed and peaceful, not full of fear like she had gotten used to seeing over the 24 hours she kidd- not that, saved him from everyone else who would just hurt him. She wasn’t in the wrong, everyone else was, for thinking that this is wrong. She’s not hurting him. She’s saving him.  
Brittney whispered a good night to John before slipping in the bed beside him, after giving him a little peck on the cheek.

Three more days

Wait, where is she? Is she plotting my death? Why am I not dead yet? John's thoughts were all over the place as he woke up to no one beside him.  
“Brittney? Brit, where are you? You’re scaring me . . .” John was looking through every room in the big house, wondering if those rumors about her being a murder were true. He eventually gave up looking for her, settling for the fact he will be dead tomorrow.   
Has anyone even noticed I went missing? I kind of hope not . . . Wait no- you can’t think that John, you idiot! John was battling with his thoughts and feelings for Brittney. As much as he wanted to forget his feelings, it isn’t as easy as he thought. John tries not to, but whenever Brittney even looks at him, he swears his heart skips a beat each time. At this point, his feelings would probably kill him before Brittney ever got the chance.   
John eventually decided to fall back to sleep.

***

Giggling. I hear giggling, but from where? He was racing down the halls of the twisted house he’s trapped in.   
“Come here John,” a voice that John couldn’t recognize. It sounded familiar but not enough.  
“You mean you don’t know who I am?” the voice sounded mad now, and no matter where you were, the voice was there. It was inescapable.

***

A pain shot through John’s chest as he woke up from his restless sleep.  
“You’re awake! Finally, it looked like you were having some dream, tossing and turning, screaming, you could have gotten me caught silly!” Brittney had a sharp object right where he remembered being ‘stabbed’ in his nightmare . . . almost like Brittney had done it, or not Brittney.   
As John was connecting the dots of some mystery he was trying to solve Brittney was looking at him, in the dream-like state. She looked like a love-struck teenager.  
Brittney somehow got John to stay and sleep with her for the night. Brittney was cuddled up in a ball like a little kid in John’s arms, while John played with her hair.

2 more days

Good, he’s still asleep.   
Brittney got up and dressed for the day, planning on finishing her two tasks, a victim and applying for the detective position at the police station to throw them off her trail.  
Maybe I should switch my personality a little bit. To avoid suspicion.  
Brittney started skipping down the sidewalk. To someone who saw this side of Brittney would be like a stranger to them.  
“Hello!” Brittney waved to someone who was looking at her weirdly. They had nice short black hair and it looked fluffy, she wanted to touch it but restrained herself.  
Britt got to the police station without any harm done to herself or others.   
What happened? How did I get here?   
Brittney walked in trying to remember how she got there and how much she remembered before she blacked out. She finally was able to speak to someone after a guy with fluffy black hair was in front of her, talking about how someone went missing a boy, who was about, 5”11, freckles and fluffy brown hair.   
It suddenly hit Brittney like a sack of bricks. He knows!   
“How can I help you Miss?” the person at the front desk asked, “hello?”  
“Oh sorry! I was in my own little world! Um, I heard there was a position open for a detective because of the spike in murder cases.” Brittney was too busy justifying her reasons for saving John to hear what the receptionist said.  
Britt thought her job interview went well, she did warn the people about her random mood switches. They seemed concerned but other than that the interviewees seemed very impressed with her application and qualifications.

***

Brittney followed the mystery man home, but she was careful about it. No one would ever know what she did to save John from the harmful world. No, John will never know how bloody her hands are. Sure, it seems selfish, but she was helping John and saving some of her touture ideas for Mystery Man.   
Mystery Man didn’t show up to work the next morning.

Two more days

“Good morning John,” Brittney said, almost threateningly. “So, do you know anyone else other than me? Someone who would . . . care for you like I do” Britt said that she cared for John, but, this isn’t caring for him. It’s tourture to him. But he answered reluctantly.  
“. . . Yes, but he probably forgot about me by now.” John could see the anger in Brittney’s face as she ran away, without saying goodbye to him like usual. John tried to chase after her, but he couldn’t get to her before Britt shut the door and locked it. John will never know what Brittney went to do that day.   
John was just walking around the small house, taking in every little detail.  
Like how the curtains for the windows were too small. Or the scratch marks by the carpet. I wonder what's down there. Should I go check? John decided that that was an adventure for after he was done searching the house.  
The hallway down to the living room seemed to be getting longer the more he walked down. The photo on the wall showed a seemingly happy family of three. There was a lady, straight-faced, and her hair up in a tight bun. She was on the top left of the portrait, next to a tall man, who was also straight-faced. He showed no emotion, staring right into the camera. He was in a suit with a tie and looked like he had better places to be then in that photo. Right in the middle of the portrait, there was a small body, one that looked like it belonged to a little kid. John looked up at the little kid's face.  
The face was completely cut out of the photo, leaving just a blank space where the face should be.   
It looked like Britt didn’t want anyone to know who the child is . . .

John made it back to the carpet. The blood red carpet with the scratch marks leading down or up. John couldn’t tell.  
John pulled the carpet off of the floor, putting it off to the side. Under the fuzzy carpet, there was more floor, but the floor had a hatch leading to what John assumed to be a cellar. Maybe that where she kills people. John decided to open the latch and go down the ladder.   
What's that smell? Is it beef? Or pork? John had walked down into the cellar space, only to find a small table with two chairs, one with chains on every flat surface. It was terrifying. The fact that countless people have died in that spot.   
John looked over to the walls. He saw a full-sized mirror, with a giant black cloak, meant to hide her face. John looked over and saw the walls. The white walls, or they used to be white, but now they were spattered with blood. You could barely see the white through the multiple shades of red that were littered all over.  
John had seen enough. John very quickly climbed the ladder back up to the top floor hoping no one would be home and that Brittney was still doing whatever she needed too.  
But just before John could get up the ladder, he heard the door open.  
Let’s just say John wasn’t fast enough.

“I decide to save you from the dangers of the cruel world, and this is how you repay me?” Brittney said. John was terrified. He was chained to the chair under the carpet. “I am disappointed. I was going to let you live. But now, you’ll need to prove to me that you deserve to live.”  
John was scared. No, scared would be an understatement, he was petrified to the point he couldn’t move. Even with John’s much superior height, and strength, he was at Brittney’s will. Any feelings he had felt for her, long gone.   
Maybe if I play her game I can make it out alive. John was deep in thought while Brittney was fuming with anger.  
***

How could he? He betrayed my trust, he betrayed me. Not only did he go looking around my house, but he also found out about the bodies! Brittney was deciding on whether or not she should kill John and if his death should be sweet and simple or plain touture. She would decide tonight as she slept.  
“You’ve been bad. You don’t deserve food tonight.”  
Brittney had a good sleep and had an answer for the question that was plaguing her mind all of yesterday; What do I do with John?   
The obvious answer was death. Because he knew of her. He knew her secrets. And Brittney knew that she couldn’t trust John anymore. But Brittney started having second thoughts about her answer. Like, what would she do with herself after he was gone? Or, was she just supposed to move on and forget John?  
She had made up her mind.  
But, she will give John a choice in the final decision. 

The ladder down to the cellar was cold. Almost as cold as the look Brittney was giving John. but not quite.  
“Before I make the decision, I want to give you a choice. I can answer some of your questions . . . or, you can go home, and never speak to me again, but you can not go to the police, or I will find you . . .”   
Brittney had left and had given John some time to think his options over.  
On one hand, he could go home and be free, but Brittney would still be killing people every now and then, and John couldn’t go to authorities because if he did, he would die. And that guilt would kill him faster than Brittney was killing her victims.   
But, on the other hand, he could get any of his questions answered. And nothing said he had to stay with Brittney after he got the answers he wanted. So John could escape after he got his answers, and go to the authorities about it. And then they could arrest Brittney and take her to prison. Or where she belonged.  
Brittney came down the ladder once more. “So, do you have an answer to the choice I gave you?” and for once, John had an answer ready for one of Brittney’s questions.  
“Yes I do.” John stated. Brittney nodded her head at him, saying to continue, “I have two or three simple questions for you.” Brittney looked unfazed. Like she wanted him to pick this option. John just brushed it off though, “who is the missing child in the portrait in the hallway?” That question caught Brittney off guard. But she responded anyway.  
“When I was a child, I was raised in a very . . . hostile environment, to say the least. Hell, when I was a child, I wasn’t even a girl. I was a little boy. And I didn’t want anyone to know about me, changing my gender around, so I ripped my face off of the portrait.  
“But there is another reason why it’s up there. I have always believed that people can watch you through the portrait, so just to make sure, I ripped my face off of the photo and when my parents saw, my dad started yelling at me. Saying how I was a failure and because I was a boy, should be smarter than that. So he took the broken beer bottle, raised it over his head, and just as he was about to strike me, my mom appeared. She came in screaming to stop. So my dad targeted his anger towards her. He beat her and stabbed her and kicked her. Once he realized what he had done, he ran away. But not before screaming that it was my fault that my mother had died at his hand.  
“So the reason that my face isn’t there is because I don’t want to be associated with them anymore, but I can’t take the portrait down because then the demons come out and start screaming” Brittney finished, still with a stone-cold face.  
“I just have one more question.”

John was worried. He didn’t know if his plan was going to work like he planned. He didn’t know if his question would anger Brittney more.   
“Go on then. We don’t have all day.” Brittney spat. Her voice was as cold as knives. It terrified John that her icy blue eyes would be that last thing he might ever see.  
The more John stared at Brittney’s eyes, the more he fell into a trance. Remembering what they were like before they iced over. Her eyes were a beautiful blue colour.   
John started remembering the time that they were in a park, laying down having a picnic, when a brown bunny came up to them. Brittney went over to it, wanting to lead it back into the woods. And when Brittney went out of John’s eyesight, she was gone for a while. But when Brittney came back, she had red splattered on her hands. When John asked about it, she brushed it off saying that it must have been jam from the sandwiches.  
It suddenly became clear to John that Brittney was always messed up in the head. He was just too blinded by his love to realize it. But now that he no longer feels the same way now then he did back then, all the signs were clear now.  
“Hurry up John,” Brittney glared at him, “the clock is ticking. And the more you stall, the faster it goes.”

John was panicking now. He didn’t expect for Brittney to realize that John was stalling for his life.  
“Tick tock. Tick tock. You’re going to meet Mr. Rock.” Brittney sang, while John was trying to calm himself down. “Don’t be a pussy and ask your question John”  
If John was being honest, that song scared him more than Brittney ever could. But before John could anger Brittney anymore, he asked his question.  
“Would you ever let me leave this place, Brittney? Or, do I have to stay with you after I’m done with the questions?”   
It seemed that Brittney did not like that question, as she was stunned without answer, her mouth slightly agape, icy blue eyes wide.   
John could almost see his death about to happen. He started thinking of all the happy times in his life. Like when he rescued a little puppy from a tree. Or running away from his parents because they weren’t accepting of him. Or him jumping a fence with Kai, his friend who would have surely reported him missing by now. Right?  
“To put it short, no. You agreed to the terms of our little deal.” Brittney finally answered. But with a certain coldness in her voice. Like she was hurt.  
“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean anything by it! I was just wondering if-”  
Before John could even finish his sentence, Brittney lunged at him.

Why? Why did he think he could escape? He can’t. He should know this by now.  
He agreed to the terms of the deal. He had no reason to back out now. Brittney gave John the truth. And while John was ranting about how he didn’t mean anything by the question, Brittneys vision went red. She only knew that there was a person who was pissing her off. So Brittney grabbed a sharp rock, sharp enough to impale someone if needed.  
Brittney lunged at John, only knowing that he was annoying and she didn’t like that,  
She impaled the pressure point connecting the torso and arms. She ruthlessly pulled the rock in and out. Ignoring John’s screams and pleads for mercy. But Brittney couldn’t hear them. She wanted one thing and one thing only. Blood.   
John was in pain and wanted it stop as Brittney made eye contact with her icy but beautiful blue eyes. John eventually stopped, knowing it was useless.  
But then Brittney chose a different place to stab. His eyeball.  
She stabbed him in the eyeball, his beautiful hazel eyes. Eyes that should have only laid eyes on her. But he found love with someone else. So she had to take action and remove his eyes, so that they would be hers for the rest of her life.   
Brittney stabbed his other eye out. They were bloody and blood-shot. But she didn’t mind, the last person he ever saw was her. And that was enough.  
Brittney then finished him off by stabbing his throat with the rock that was no longer a grey colour. It was now doused with a thick, red substance.   
The life faded out of John’s body. He was dead.  
Brittney, still in her murde trance, started cleaning up the crime scene.

What have I done?   
Brittney had finally come to her senses, realizing that she had killed her one true love. Her hands were still full of his blood. The scene playing over and over in her head. Like a song, stuck on repeat. But this was a much worse song.  
Brittney had a break-down on the floor. She was broken. Brittney no longer had a reason to continue with her crimes and life if she had no one to do them for.  
John was the only person in the world who made Brittney feel like she was okay. The only person who made her feel sane. Like she was normal.  
Brittney took a glass of water. She was going to test death tonight. If she survived, she would move on from John, and find a new purpose in life.  
If she took the one with the poison, she would be meeting Satan himself tonight. In all of his glory, ready for any punishment he would give her down in the fiery pits of hell.  
Brittney took a good look at herself in the mirror, studying every feature. Her waist-long blonde hair that was now full of John’s blood. Her blue eyes, that had iced over with a coldness and lifelessness instead of the bright blue that they used to be. She looked at her nose, her crooked nose. But she learned to love it though, but only because John said it was his favourite part of her face, other than her beautiful eyes. She looked at her lips, her pale, thin and crusty lips. The same lips that she hoped would kiss John on their wedding day. The same lips that she hoped would kiss her soon-to-be children on their foreheads with. She looked at her arms. The arms that she would give anything to hold John with again.  
Brittney brought her gaze back up to her ice-cold eyes in the mirror.  
“Enny minny miney moe, who do I go to?” Brittney sang right before chugging the water.  
She never broke eye contact with herself.  
Even as her vision faded to black, the last thing she saw were her own icy blue eyes.


End file.
